Forbidden Love?
by strong man
Summary: Scarface is alive for some odd reason and Fox is hoping he'll get his revenge but all tables are turn when Fox received a kiss from him making him have a change of heart, will he give Scarface away or give him a chance to redeem and if so, they'll have to sneak out to see one another whitch won't be easy


**_This is my first fic of_** _ **The Animals of Farthing Wood**_

 ** _Description:_** I got this pairing from a slash video by insomniacawake called "Don't Turn Away Slash MEP" and the song is contained in the story plus "Don't Be Afraid"

 ** _Pairings: _** Fox/Scarface Plucky/Friendly **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

 _ **Date:**_ July 16 2012

 _ **Genes:**_ Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst

Once upon a time in the farthing woods, Fox was stretching his legs as he was just walking up from a nice sleep and decided for a drink of water. "My love...where're you going" Vixen said but was still pretty tired.

"Just going to get a drink, I'll be back shortly" Fox said looking at her before running towards the lake. Vixen looked at Plucky sleeping with Friendly and Charmer sleeping on the opposite said. She smiled at them but still has visions the tragic deaths of Bold and Dreamer, even seen their ghosts. "No, I won't let it happen again, I'm gonna protect them like I should've done" She said promising herself.

She looked back in the direction her mate went and feared that he'd be killed as well but she could be just exaggerating and had nothing to worry about so she went back to catch up on some more sleep.

* * *

At the lake, Fox looked at the clear water and sighed before putting his toung in the water until he was the reflection of Scarface causing him to fallback on his back scared.

"What was that? He said wondering and quietly looked at the water again, giving a hard stare. Suddenly, the reflection showed up again, it scared him the first time but...

"Scarface? He said after gulping down and a tear went down his cheek but shook it off and went back to drinking until he heard a familiar voice from behind him "It's been a while, Fox" Scarface said approaching him but he was only met with a swat to the face making his fall on his back so he made sure he was secured by pinning him down.

"How can you be alive, Adder killed you" He said growling. "Yes and now I've some back, aren't you glad to see me" He said smiling. "What makes you think that I'm happy to see a dangerous monster like you" He said with anger before biting his neck and tossed his against a rock.

"Fox, please...I'm trying to be nice and this is what I get" He said growling as well. "You killed animals I cared about" Fox said with a stern face. Scarface stood up and shook himself off.

"I know I don't expect you to forgive me that at least let me to this" The silver fox said before approaching him once more and landed an unexpected kiss upon his lips that lasted for 10 seconds until both pulled away.

"What do you think your doing? He said putting his foot down. I was giving you a kiss" He replied with a smile. "I know that but why? He asked confusingly. "Because I love you" He confessed his sexuality after he unnecessary killed his mate.

"Are you kidding me, you innocently killed Bold and Dreamer and you have the guts to kiss me" He shouted at him. "Fox, please let a explain why I did that" Scarface pleased.

"Save it, your a dangerous monster who murdered everything and everyone who gets in your path, when I tell Adder that your still alive then he'll kill you for sure and all the animals will watch drowning in blood including me then if your still not dead, I'll make sure to finish you off" He shouted in a fit of rage.

"I swear that I'll avenge my son and daughter" He said before leaving. Scarface looked at him as he ran back to his den and closed him eyes.

A single tear went down his face before going around in circles before plopping down on the ground but got up then decided to go back into his den to finish the remains of Lady Blue.

As Fox was walking to his home, he was thinking about what Scarface said but why should he even trust a fox and killed two members of his family.

He returned to see Plucky playing with Friendly while Charmer was visiting Ranger for third time this week. He smiled and Vixen ran to him and nuzzled his neck "You get enough to drink? She said.

"Yes" He said nuzzling back then Adder came by so they broke away. "Fox, it's nice to see you again" The snake said.

It's good too see you too but mind if we talk in private" Fox asked walking towards him. Sure" He said before the Fox and him had gone to another part of the park then they stopped and looked at each other.

"So, what is this all about? The snake said and just as Fox was about to speck his mind, he thought about Scarface and maybe he has changed but he killed the animals he loved, that fact he will never forgive/forget.

"Well, what is it? He said waiting for an answer to be responded. "I just wanted to say how much I value our friendship" He said lying. "That's wonderful thank you" He said going back to his other friends.

Fox sighed in depression before went back to the group while totally regretting his lying to one of his friends cause he had never done anything like that before in his entire life.

 _ **Sorry this is so short but I'm going to have to have to continue this in the next chapter so hope you all enjoy this and btw, I never really got into the show that much which was perfectly understandable cause they didn't have the technology we have today...I mean the graphics weren't bad but the voice acting, walking, howling and coloring was just plain awful.**_

 _ **Despise me not seeing the show often but I've seen most of it to write a good story but more of this doesn't make sense like Scarface coming back to life but that's my secret so don't ask cause I won't tell you.**_

 _ **I didn't read the book and probably never will cause I have a deep hatred for them.**_

 _ **Despise this being a children's show, I found this to be adult themed**_


End file.
